Ladynoir July 2017 - Spiderman Kiss
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 13: (Spiderman) Kiss! - After Ladybug saved Chat Noir from falling to his death during their battle with Rogercop he tried to kiss her only to be rejected again. He however didn't understand why since everyone wanted to be part of a Spiderman Kiss right?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Spiderman Kiss**

Chat Noir hung upside down, only inches from the hard concrete street where he almost smashed into, bound by his feet over a street light by Ladybug's yoyo as the girl casually stood in front of him.

He was delighted to see that she was fine even after falling to her supposed death after Rogercop had thrown her off his flying car and he hadn't been able to grasp her yoyo.

He almost wanted to cry in relief but instead put up his usual playful act, made an in his opinion fitting pun and leaned forward to kiss her Spiderman-style.

He was very close and he almost thought she'd let him kiss her only to then be dropped on the ground in an awkward position.

Without dropping her casual attitude she helped him up, ignoring his latest advance towards her.

He was very disappointed his latest attempt failed again but didn't show it she pointed out Rogercop's car that was crashing thanks to him.

After they managed to beat the akuma Chat went home to sulk over how he had been so close to kissing her only to be denied again.

He really thought she'd let him do so this time, if not for him kissing her than at least because it would have been a Spiderman kiss.

Everyone, even people who didn't even really watch or read anything from Spiderman, knew about the time Peter Parker hung upside-down and kissed his girl and practically everyone loved that scene so he thought Ladybug, like many girls, would love to be in a situation like that but it seemed he guessed wrong.

Then again, Ladybug Always put business overpleasure so he shouldn't be so surprised.

He decided to just try and forget the disappointing moment out of his head and went to sleep.

What he didn't expect was what happened the following week.

They had gotten stuck fighting a pretty tough akuma and who had launched Chat Noir all over Paris though he survived.

Ladybug had happily cried his name upon seeing he was fine and while Chat had a feeling that this time he wouldn't brush him off if he asked for at least a hug, the akuma didn't give him the chance and they ended up going back to fighting again.

After a Lucky Charm that gave some weird random object, a plan, a Cataclysm and some defying of everything logic in the world did they defeat the akuma.

"Pount it!" they shared their usual fist-bump on top of a street light.

With the danger taken care of civilians came out of hiding and gathered under the street light the heroes were standing on.

"I've still got some time. How about you?" Chat asked with a smile.

"I should be fine for a few more minutes." Ladybug nodded and with that Chat Noir jumped down to greet their fans who were already shouting how great he and his lady were, asking random questions and trying to get as close to him as possible.

While his attention was on the people surrounding him a familiar zipping sound reached his ears and some of the civilians gasped.

Turning around he saw Ladybug using her yoyo to hang herself upside-down from the street light, smiling cheekily at him when their eyes met.

"My lady? What are you doing?" he asked, confused by her actions as normally he would be the one to goof off around the public while Ladybug would either scold him for it or face-palm.

Instead of answering him Ladybug grinned over to the small crowd.

"You know, Chat Noir was a great help today and without him I really couldn't have won." she told them and Chat felt himself blush at the indirect complement.

"I think he deserves a reward, don't you?" Ladybug asked a couple of kids who nodded and he blinked, wondering what she had in mind.

He didn't have to wonder for long when Ladybug suddenly swung closer to him and pecked him on the lips.

Chat froze in shock at her actions as all his blood gathered on his face, not even hearing the commotion the civilians were making at what they just saw.

Beep beep!

"Whoops! Time flies while you're having fun! Bug out!" Ladybug waved as their fans and left and before Chat could even pull himself her yoyo re-appeared, wrapped itself around his wrist and yanked him up to the roof Ladybug was standing on.

"You okay?" she giggled when he stood in front of her.

"I- Uh- You- Why did you do that?!" Chat cried out after stuggeling for a few moments.

Instead of getting shy or embaressed Ladybug actually laughed at him.

"Don't think I didn't notice what you tried last week, Kitty!" she told him and his eyes widened as he rememered trying to kiss her the same way she just did to him.

"We didn't really have time back then but we did now. To be honest, you're not the only who ever wanted to have a Spiderman kiss with someone so now I took my chance and both of us got it, even if the genders are technically reversed." she explained herself, shrugging at the end while keeping her playful smile.

"I should really go now. See you around!" and with that she was gone, leaving a stunned Chat Noir alone.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
